


The Ghost at Harrenhal

by NRGburst



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 14, trope: Haunted House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGburst
Summary: Just a modern AU take on Harrenhal in 2x08
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Hot Pie & Arya Stark & Gendry Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Ghost at Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know 'tis hardly the season, but that was my prompt for trope bingo. :P Crossposted from tumblr

“If you didn’t want to come, you should have just said so!”

“I _did_ say so!”

“Well–!” Arya scowls and rolls her eyes, huffing with annoyance. “...You should have just stayed home then!”

Gendry scowls back and then glares at his feet, but he doesn’t reply.

Hot Pie takes this as his cue to speak up. “Well, if we can just go home, I’ve actually got a sour cherry pie on the go. Sour cherries are all crushed up and ready. Bet ghosts probably don’t like being lit up and whatnot anyway-”

“Shut up if you’re afraid!” Arya interrupts angrily. “He said to go through the gates at midnight for the best chance to catch it on the move. You can stay here if you like, but I’m going,” Arya declares stubbornly. “Just give me the camera and I’ll do this on my own!”

Gendry wrenches the videocamera back out of her hands. “Never _asked_ you to do this on your own! Not thrilled about it is all!”

Arya waves a hand at the decrepit old house on the hill, utterly exasperated. “But _you agreed_ this would get us views like mad! And if we want to properly monetize our channel, we need more subscribers. And to _get_ subscribers, we need to create–”

“I know, I know, okay! Geez, Arry, you’re like a dog with a bone!”

She exhales raggedly, trying to sound reasonable. “Look. Jaqen H'ghar said he’d leave the gate open. So we won’t even be trespassing. We’ll get in, take some spooky, atmospheric footage, and then we’ll be out again in a flash. Edit it in time for Halloween, and boom. We’re on our way to a Bronze channel. Maybe better.”

Gendry blinks and gives her a wry look. “…I don’t think that actually means we won’t be trespassing.”

She makes a frustrated sound and rolls her eyes again. “Are we doing this or not?” she demands.

She hates it when Gendry refuses to just go along because he’s about as stubborn as she is. But she’s never actually done a video without them before. And she thought they’d already hashed it out: something non-corporeal can hardly hurt them- it’s just a matter of getting past being afraid.

So she smiles with relief when Gendry gives a long suffering sigh and waves at her to lead the way.

Arya gives a satisfied nod before lifting her chin and striding towards the gate.

No one’s going to stop them now.


End file.
